All's Fair
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: Harry Potter and Rin Snape move to Japan with Sirius Black as their guardian. What happens when they meet the Host Club. OC x Hikaru and Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys this is my first fanfic ever! The truth or dare thing isn't technically a story, so it doesn't count. Alright! This is Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club. Harry, Snape's step-son Rin, and Sirius move to Japan. Rin is the heir to his mother's company, Miyoki Enterprises. If you like the whole Voldemort problem, you shouldn't read this because Tom plays a totally different character. Rin and Harry are freshmen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I worship J.K. Rowling and Satori Bisco.**

**Chapter 1: Ouran**

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously and looked over at his cousin. What he would give to have Rin's calm demeanor and confidence. They stood in front of the building of Ouran Academy, ready to depart from Sirius and start their first day. Rin looked over his shoulder and waved at Sirius, who was in the limo.

"Bye, uncle," he said.

"Good luck, Rin," called Sirius. "You, too, Prongslet."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad."

Sirius waved and the limo sped off. Harry took a deep breath and started walking up to the gate, Rin close behind. The guard ordered them to show their ID's and they obliged. Inside the hall, a girl was standing alone, her eyes lighting up when they opened the doors. There was an awkward silence as the girl blushed a deep red and cleared her throat.

"Hello. I'm Momoka Kurakano. I am the class vice-president for class 1-A. You'll be in that class."

"Hello, Momoka-san," said Harry, bowing. "I am Potter Harry. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Snape Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin smiled.

Momoka blushed again and gestured them to follow her. She led them to room 1-A and the teacher made them introduce themselves. Murmuring started immediately as the new kids were sized up. Self-consciously, Harry straightened his blazer and allowed Momoka-san to lead him to his seat in front of a dark-haired boy. Rin took a seat next to a set of twins who looked at him curiously. Harry figured they were trying to figure out why he had headphones around his neck. Those things were the bane of Rin's existence and he never took them off.

At lunch time, the brown-haired boy invited Harry to eat with him. He would've invited Rin, too, but the latter was whisked away by the red-haired twins. The boy introduced himself as Fujioka Haruhi.

"Call me Haruhi," he said.

"Harry. So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, I'm in the host club, but I wouldn't define that as fun. It's never boring, though."

The host club sounded like an odd ordeal to Harry.

"Those twins that stole your cousin are in it, too," Haruhi informed him. "They probably dragged him to Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" Harry cocked his head.

"Yeah, he's the club president. The 'king'," he rolled his eyes. "I can take you there later if you want."

"Sure. Sounds interesting."

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Hunny and Mori were making their way to the clubroom. Hunny had stopped to use the bathroom and Mori had respectfully waited outside. He was leaning against the wall, unintentionally being cool. A couple of minutes before Hunny came out, Mori heard a loud yelp. He looked toward the stairs and saw a boy, black hair and bright green eyes, tumbling down them. With lightning speed and agility, Mori jumped forward and caught the boy in his arms.

Harry looked up at onyx eyes and immediately started panicking. The man holding him calmly set him down and started checking him for injuries. Harry started hyperventilating. He backed up.

"Th-that's okay! I'm fine, really!" He flashed a nervous smile and picked up his fallen back, not noticing a book falling out.

A door opened and out came Hunny, Usa-chan in hand, grinning his adorable smile. Mori stooped down so Hunny could crawl onto his back.

"Who's that?" Hunny asked, staring at the dumbstruck Harry. "New friend, Takashi?"

Mori stayed silent, but smiled at the smaller boy on his shoulders. Hunny beamed down at Harry.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Call me Hunny. I'm a third year. This is Morinozuka Takashi. Everyone calls him Mori. He's a third year, too. What's your name?"

Harry was stunned. This small blonde boy with the stuffed animal was his upperclassman? The boy looked no older than 10, yet he claimed to be 18. The tall guy that caught him, Mori, tilted his head, waiting to hear the name of boy he just saved from a concussion.

"Potter Harry," Harry introduced himself. "First year."

"Harry-chan," said Hunny, automatically. "Where are you going, now?"

"Um, I was looking for the library."

Mori turned and he and Hunny pointed down the hall. Harry, briefly thanking them, turned and ran down the hallway. Hunny beamed even more.

"We have a new friend, Takashi!"

"Aa."

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Haruhi opened the door to the library and immediately spotted the mess of unruly black hair that she had been searching for. The boy was huddled in a corner, book in hand. She ran over to him.

"Harry!"

He looked up. "Haruhi? What is it?"

Haruhi grabbed his hand. "Sorry, but didn't you want to come to the host club with me? I'm already late and if you want to come, now's the time."

Harry blinked. "Okay, but I was hoping to wait for Rin."  
>"Rin? Well, if Hikaru and Kaoru have him, then he might already be there," she said thoughtfully. "Come on." She pulled him up and they ran to Music Room 3.<p>

Kyoya looked up from his notebook when the club doors banged open and Haruhi came running through them with someone else in tow. Tamaki jumped up from the table he was at and ran toward his "daughter". Kyoya examined the newcomer. It was a boy, a freshman that was as tall as Haruhi. The boy blinked his brilliant jade eyes in surprise and scratched at his head of messy black hair. Kyoya knew that this was Harry James Potter, a new student at Ouran Academy and cousin of Rin Kazuma Snape, the boy that the twins had dragged into the clubroom not too long ago.

Harry winced as Tamaki's loud voice was directed at him.

"Who are you?" Tamaki turned toward Kyoya. "MOTHER!"

Sighing, Kyoya walked over to Tamaki. "This is Harry Potter, Tamaki. He's a first year. He is the cousin of Rin Snape, heir of Miyoki Enterprises."

Harry brightened at the name. "Is Rin here?" he asked.

Kyoya fought back a grin. The boy's green eyes had lit up and he was looking around excitedly, giddy as—well—a schoolboy. Kyoya felt a hand on each of his shoulders and barely acknowledge Hikaru and Kaoru as they leaned on him.

"Hey, Haruhi! Bring a puppy, did you?" they chorused as they looked Harry up and down. "Us, too!" They gestured over to a table where a boy with black hair with gold highlights and gold eyes was sitting. His eyes were closed and his headphones were clapped over his ears.

Kyoya could've sworn he saw Hikaru blush a little. Harry rushed over to Rin and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Rin didn't budge. Harry snapped his fingers again and again and again. He was just about to slap the musician, when a fingerless-gloved hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Eyes opened and the annoyance was clear in the gold irises.

"Ry," Rin growled, "Would you kindly keep your hands away from my face?"

Harry whimpered and snatched his hand away. "You're so mean, Rin."

"And you're sensitive. _You_ didn't get kidnapped by a set of shady twins." Rin glared at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Before the twins could react, Hunny came from behind Harry and latched himself onto the first year's neck. Harry yelped and almost fell forward. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at Mori. Hunny giggled and hugged Harry.

"Harry-chan, come eat cake with me! You, too, Haru-chan!"

"Hunny-sempai! Cho-choking me!" Harry's faced turned blue.

Mori lifted Hunny off the smaller boy's neck and put him around his own. Hunny smiled excitedly and Harry and Haruhi followed them to their table.

"The girls will be here soon, Hunny-sempai," said Haruhi.

As if on cue, the club doors banged open and a sea of yellow flooded the room. The girls took their places at the host tables. Tamaki came up to Rin and Harry and put on a huge smile.

"You can both observe today. See how great and beautiful the host club is. You notice the types, right? Me, I'm the Princely Type. Hikaru and Kaoru are the Little Devil Type. They are the twincest homosexuals! Mori is the Wild Type, strong and silent. Hunny is the Shota Type. He's cute and fluffy! Kyoya is the Cool Type, smart. And, finally, Haruhi is the Natural Type." Tamaki sized the two up. "Maybe we could find a place for you two, too!"

Harry and Rin exchanged glances and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Tamaki, ignoring the looks, swaggered over to his table and sat down. Rin looked up at his cousin and smirked.

"Hot enough in here for you, cuz?"

Harry blushed. "Cut it out!" He leaned closer so no one but Rin could hear. "Are you always gonna make fun of me because I'm bi?"

"Are you planning to join this whack job club?" Rin asked, ignoring the question.

"Are _you_?" Harry countered.

Rin shrugged. "Maybe. Might be interesting."

"I'll join if you do."

"Whatever." Rin stood up. "I'm going home to get my board. I'll be in around." He left the room, leaving Harry standing next to an empty chair.

Harry fidgeted for a minute before turning toward Hunny-sempai's table and slowly walking over. Mori looked up as the boy approached and nodded at him. Hunny ran over and pulled Harry onto the couches that they were sharing with their guests. One of the girls glanced at the first year.

"Are you a new host?"

The question shocked him. "N-no. I'm a new student. My name is Harry Potter."

"Takashi told me that he saved him this morning." Hunny said.

"Yeah," Harry turned to Mori. "I never thanked you for that did I? I'm sorry and thank you."

"Aa."

_Aa?_ Harry thought, _I guess he doesn't talk much._

"Do you want to be a host, Harry-chan? You might be good at it. You're adorable!" said one of the girls, a redhead.

Harry smiled a bit. "Maybe. My cousin and I were talking about it, but the king was telling us about types and—"

"KING?" Footsteps rang through the room as Tamaki ran over to their table. "Did you just call me 'King'? Yes, I am the king of this club! What can I help you with?"

Harry flinched slightly. Hunny took the opportunity to say "Harry-chan doesn't know what type him and Rin-chan would be if they joined the host club."

"Rin isn't that hard to figure out," said Hikaru, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"If anything, he's the Bad Boy Type," said Kaoru, coming up next to his twin.

"That _does_ fit him a bit," Harry admitted. "But, he's not really a bad boy. More like a skater with laid back personality. Plus, he's great with music. It's his only soft side. He doesn't like taking orders and will only follow them if he trusts the person who's giving them. His temper isn't short, but when it burns out, you don't want to be in the room."

"What do you think, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya, appearing at Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki "hmm-ed" and tapped his chin. "Sounds interesting." He snapped his fingers and his purple eyes sparkled. "I've got it! He's-"

The doors opened and Rin stepped back in the room.

"Ry, I forgot my key and just remembered that Sirius isn't home. Can I have yours?"

"—the Neko Type!" Tamaki shouted, pointing at Rin.

"Neko?" said Kyoya.

"Neko?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Neko?" said Hunny.

"Yes! His attitude is just like that of a cat's! Don't you see?"

"Interesting point, Tamaki," said Kyoya, scribbling in his notebook.

"Yeah, very creative, boss," chorused the twins.

Hunny beamed at the black-and-gold-haired boy in the doorway. Harry had to laugh, for Rin looked hopelessly lost.

"Dude, don't make that face! You look constipated!" Harry, having been in the school for more than 5 hours, was feeling a lot more comfortable. Gone was the nervous, shy boy that had fallen down the stairs. The real Harry had come out of his shell. "Rin, seriously, I'm gonna pee."

Rin smirked and repeated the word from earlier. Harry instantly sobered. "You can make fun of me all you want!" he yelled at his cousin's retreating back. "Try not to skate into the girls' bathroom this time, you pervert!"

Hikaru and Kaoru, who were trying not to laugh at their new toy, burst into laughter as Rin left the room.

"Boss, I think we found—" started Hikaru

"Harry's Type," finished Kaoru.

"The Funny Type!" they yelled at the same time.

Hunny giggled and clapped his hands. "And to think, he was so shy earlier when he fell."

Harry smiled. "I was nervous because of the new place. But my sense of humor takes over after about five hours. Hopefully, no one's discouraged about not having a small scaredy-cat to mess with. I am no sucker!" He scanned the hosts and the bisexual part of him hummed with excitement. He mentally told it to shut up. Kyoya looked at the green-eyed boy with mild interest. Saying that Harry wasn't cute would be a lie. Saying that Kyoya would didn't care about the hungry look that Kaoru gave the freshman would be a lie. Saying that the knowing look Mori shot at him didn't mean anything would be a lie.

**Sorry, I know it's short. I need an opinion from you, my loyal readers: Since this story is a yaoi, I need pairings for Harry and Rin. I shall count the votes. The second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Chapter 2 is now up! Remember, I still need votes for the yaoi couple! Send 'em in and make this your choosing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I really wish I did!**

**Chapter 2: The Beach**

As much as Rin thought the Host Club was a funny idea, he hadn't really planned on attending it all the time. Who would've thought that on his way out of the school during his second week, he would be grabbed by each arm and dragged to Music Room 3 by the Hitachiin twins? They were dressed as if they'd just stepped off a pirate ship, with matching scarves and eye patches on the opposite eyes. Not long after the kidnapping, when they were inside to clubroom, Tamaki came busting through the doors, wielding a pair of black, circular glasses.

Rin immediately recognized them as Harry's and wondered what Tamaki was doing with them.

"MOTHER!" Tamaki screamed. "You have to see this! Harry-kun without his glasses! I put his hair in a ponytail, too!"

Rin groaned. "Nice knowin' ya, Suoh."

Tamaki threw him an agitated look as the doors banged open again and a nearly unrecognizable boy ran through them.

"YOUR ASS IS GRASS, SUOH!"

Tamaki yelped and hide behind Kyoya. The boy was Harry. His black hair was indeed in a ponytail with bangs that stopped right behind his ears. His glasses were gone, too. That really had an effect on the other bespectacled person in the room. Rin noticed that Mori-sempai eye's had widened just slightly. If they weren't observant, like Rin, no one else would have noticed the change. He even saw Kaoru flush a little.

Harry's face was flushed from chasing the "king" and strands of his bangs fell in his eyes, which seemed so much greener without the glasses. Appealing as Harry may have seemed with shoulder-length hair and glasses, it wasn't nearly as good as he looked now.

And Rin still had to laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him almost as hard as they had been staring at Harry. Tamaki made a girlish squealing sound and started twirling Harry about the room.

Haruhi walked in the clubroom and almost got her head taken off by a flying pair of legs. She ducked to avoid decapitation and ran to the nearest corner. Safe, she looked up and saw Harry and Tamaki, the latter swinging the former around like she usually is. After about 10 minutes (with Mori's help) Harry was released and left panting. Haruhi then noticed his hair and glasses-less face.

"Tamaki *pant* when I can breathe *pant* you'd better be ready to stop." Harry then proceeded to fall down. "Can someone tell the room to stop spinning? I think I'm gonna puke! Bring me a bucket!"

Everyone took a step back, but no one except Mori and Kyoya could keep from laughing at his antics. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Harry and dragged him in the back to change him into his pirate costume. Yelling and laughing could be heard until the twins ran out. Kyoya glanced at Rin, who was still chuckling. The boy just as intriguing as his cousin. The youngest Ootori couldn't find a thing about the two before the age of 14.

Nothing was there to give him any clue to their past and it was making his head hurt. The entire Ootori staff couldn't find a thing about them. Nor could they find anything about their guardian, Sirius Black. The pencil in Kyoya's hand snapped. He looked down at it. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it so tight. He looked up at Rin again and found that Rin was looking sideways at him, a smirk creeping across his face as if he knew Kyoya's predicament. Kyoya turned around and scribbled something in his black notebook

The doors opened for the fifth time and girls started coming in. Rin had almost forgotten that today would be his test to see if he was host material. Earlier, he'd planned to act super gitty to get kicked out, but after the way Kyoya looked at him and the way some of the host looked at Harry, he decided that it might be worth it to stay. For now.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

Harry glanced up at the girl who'd spoken.

"Er, I like to draw a lot." He tapped his chin. "Oh! I once drew a picture of Rin while he was reading a book and I let him see. He got mad."

"Why?" asked another girl. "Is he shy?"

Harry snorted. "Shy? No way! I just made the booger that was hanging out of his nose bigger than it actually was."

Now, normally, this kind of thing wouldn't have been laughed at at a high end school. People frowned upon that sort of humor. But, the girls, as mature as they seemed, were still kids and they found it hilarious. There was something about the jade-eyed boy that made them feel comfortable. Nothing like what they felt with adults. They laughed.

Harry was starting to feel pretty good. He'd gotten a laugh. That meant more were sure to come. Haruhi came around to refill teacups and found that most of the people at Harry's table hadn't drunk any yet, due to fear that it would end up coming out of their noses. They could laugh hysterically, but they weren't _that _childish.

"You hair looks different," commented a blonde. "And where did your glasses go?"

"Tamaki-sempai took them, gave me contacts, and put my hair in a ponytail." He yanked on said ponytail. "I was mad at first, but I've gotta admit," he winked, "I think it looks pretty cool. Don't you think so?"

Everyone blushed and started sipping tea to hide their faces. Harry looked over the back of the couch to Rin's table to see how he was doing.

Rin smiled a bit at the girl in front of him. She's just asked him what his favorite thing to do was. He had to think about it.

Yawning, like the cat he was _supposedly _seemed like, he said, "I like skateboarding."

"Skateboarding?" she sounded out the word carefully, like it was unfamiliar to her.

Rin reached down and picked up his skateboard case. He unzipped it and took out the board. It was decorated with fire and music notes with a big gold "R" smack in the middle of the four wheels.

"Ry decorated it for me." He informed her.

Another girl spoke up. "What do you do with it?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, causing the girl to blush. "Really? You don't know?" He sighed. "I'd show you, but I'm not sure if Kyoya-sempai trusts me to keep everything in one piece." He turned toward the man with the black notebook. "Hey, Kyoya! Think there's enough space in here for me to show them something?"

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow at the board.

"On that thing? You could break something. And you could get streaks on the floor, which, are near impossible to remove."

Rin huffed, unintentionally blowing his hair away from his face. The gesture, though small, was enough to get the girls asking, too.

"Please, Kyoya-sempai?"

"We can put down hardwood mats! My father makes them!"

"I've never heard of 'skateboarding'. Can he show us how it's done?"

"Pleeeeeaseee?"

Kyoya was surprised. Rin smirked again, sure that he was going to get what he wants. He was right. Kyoya made a call on his cell phone and within 10 minutes, the floor was completely covered with hardwood mats. Everything else was covered with bullet-proof glass (lord knows we don't want another Haruhi incident) and pushed back.

The other hosts and girls stood against the walls. Harry, in 30 seconds, had made a sign that read: "SHRED, RIN, SHRED!" Hikaru and Kaoru had started shouting those same words as soon as the sign went up and had taken it upon themselves to videotape the event. Rin ignored them and clapped his headphones over his ears. He didn't need a helmet, just his music. He started out with a couple of Caspers (1) and then went on to the other side of the room. He rode out toward the middle and did a Primo Power Slide (1) and turned it into an Ollie (1) without landing on his butt.

He went on like this, doing lots of different moves, until after about 20 minutes. When he was done, he reached in his pocket, turned off his iPod and slipped the headphones back around his neck. At first everyone was silent, their eyes bugging out except for Harry (who knew to expect awesome moves and had seen them before), Kyoya (always seemingly unsurprised, but it was hard to tell with the gleam on his glasses lenses), and Mori (who was always serene, but Rin again notice his eyes and their ½ millimeter widening).

Suddenly, there was a round of applause and everyone rushed over to him.

"How'd you do that?"

"That was great! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Amazing! You're so skilled and graceful!"

"You did that while listening to music? You must have great concentration!"

Arms made their way toward him and, suspecting that they were Tamaki's, Rin maneuvered out of the way, causing them to wrap around an unsuspecting girl. Rin sat back down at the table and calmly drank some tea. Hunny rushed over to him.

"Wow, Rin-chan! Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure," Rin ruffled the blonde's hair. "As long as Mori-sempai doesn't have a problem with it."

Mori walked over and messed up Rin's hair. "That was cool," he said in his low steady voice.

"Thanks. Hunny wants to learn. Can I teach him?"

The stoic man looked at him. "Maybe." Then he smiled and picked up Hunny just as Hikaru and Kaoru ran over and bowed at Rin's feet.

"TEACH US!" they shouted at him.

Rin looked over at Harry who gave him a thumbs up.

_Yeah,_ Rin thought, _maybe it won't be so bad_.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Waking up to arguing was not what Sirius considered the start of a good day. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. The voices were none other than the ones of Rin and Harry. Sirius got up and walked to the source of the noise: the kitchen. The two boys were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the counter. Knowing that this would soon turn to exchanging blows, Sirius sat down on the counter between them.

"Okay, Prongslet, Skatesician, what's going on?"

Harry pointed an accusing finger at Rin. "That git is refusing to teach me how to skate, but he's willing to teach Hunny and Hikaru and Kaoru! That's wrong!"

Before Sirius could respond, Rin yelled back "How's it wrong? I can teach whoever I want! I didn't complain when you didn't want to teach me how to draw!"

"But I _did_ teach you! You decided not to pursue! I actually _want_ to learn! Why can't you teach me even after I taught you, huh? What's so special about them?"

"Well, Hunny's never done anything bad to me and Hikaru and Kaoru groveled! So unless you plan on kneeling, you'd better get over it!"

"So what if I've done bad things to you? You're just as guilty! If that was a valid excuse, I would've used it years ago! Why won't teach me?"

"Because you're whiny and wouldn't be able to cope if you scratched that pretty face of yours."

"I swear, I would hex you right now if Dad didn't have my wand!"

"Right back at you!"

Sirius, a headache starting to build up, grabbed each boy a fistful of their hair and knocked their heads together. They both cried out in alarm.

"Enough! You two seriously need to start getting along!" He took a deep breath and released them. "Now, Rin, can't you just teach him?"

Rin scowled and turned away. "Fine," he snapped, "If you get hurt, don't blame me." He put on his headphones and left the room.

Harry plopped down on a barstool with a smug smirk.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Haruhi heard the doors open and looked up from her table. Rin and Harry entered the room, the latter limping heavily, the former smirking.

"Still sore, cuz?" asked Rin.

"Yes," Harry hissed. "You're a git, you know that?"

"You said you wanted to do it."

"You didn't have to push me so far."

"You asked for it. You didn't seem to mind when you did it to me."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from their conversation.

"That's not the point!"

"I don't see how this is my fault. You begged for it last night."

Tamaki, who had walked in around the part about "begging", choked on his tea.

"You an ass! You're lucky I'm limping or I'd kicked you!"

"Like I said, it was _your_ idea. It was fun, but it's not my fault you didn't know what you were doing. I told you that you had to get the feel of it."

"You handcuffed me!"

Kyoya's pencil broke in his hands.

"I told you to give me the safe word when you felt like you were gonna—"

"You mumbled the safe word! I didn't get to hear it. You didn't want me to hear it did you?"

"Maybe not…"

"You sick bastard."

Hunny and Mori looked at each other, Hunny's eyes shocked, and Mori's eyebrows rose.

"Like I said, you asked for it. You got Sirius to make me do it—"

Tamaki jumped up. "HOLD ON! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Harry and Rin stopped bickering and looked at him. "What?" They glanced around the room. Haruhi's face was tomato red and her mouth was twitching. The twins' jaws had hit the floor, their faces also red. Kyoya's eyes were hidden by the glare in his glasses but he held his hand frozen over his notebook, pencil still broken. Mori was looking at them intensely, his hands clamped tight over Hunny's ears, who had also turned bright red.

Momentarily confused, Harry scratched the back of his head. "What-?" Rin, who knew exactly what was going through the hosts' minds, leaned over and whispered something into his cousin's ear. Harry started blushing and then started laughing. Rin laughed with him and the hosts watched as the two yukked it up. After about 10 minutes, Harry managed to catch his breath. Tears of mirth streamed down his face as he turned toward the petrified hosts.

"For gentlemen, you guys sure do have some dirty minds! I mean, that's gross! We were talking about Rin teaching me how to ride a skateboard."

Hikaru and Kaoru collected their jaws and asked, "That's why you're sore? What about Rin 'pushing too hard'?"

"I kept falling off and Rin wouldn't let me take a break. I got scratches and bruises all over the place from falling on the blacktop."

Haruhi spoke up. "What did you mean when you said he asked for it and that he had no problem doing it to you?"

Rin waved a hand. "Harry begged me to teach him because I agreed to teach Hunny and the twins. And when Harry was teaching me how to draw, he wouldn't give me a break either. Kept slapping my hand with the ruler."

"And the handcuffs?" asked Kyoya.

"Trying to test his balance. If he could keep himself on the board without using his hands for balance for about 10 minutes, then I could actually teach him how to ride it."

"Safe word?" That was Mori.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He said that when I felt like I was going to fall off the board while my hands were cuffed, I had to yell the safe word and he'd catch me. But the git mumbled it and I didn't hear. That explains why I kept falling and getting bruises."

The hosts let out a group sigh of relief. The two cousins started laughing again and this time, they were joined. Neither of them noticed the angry looked that was tossed at Rin from behind a pair of gleamed over glasses.

Getting dragged to the beach wasn't as bad as it seemed. Tamaki, being the outrageous blonde that he was, had decided that it was a good idea for everyone to visit the beach near Nekozawa- sempai's (the Black Magic Club's president) house. The twins told the cousins that Tamaki only wanted o see Haruhi (who turned out to be a girl) in a bathing suit. Given that Rin was in desperate need of a tan, Harry was glad to bring him along. Sirius hadn't at all minded. He was grateful for the alone time and glad that Harry and Rin had made some friends.

Running through the water and playing catch with the Hitachiins was fun for Harry, especially when they managed to get Haruhi to join their game. Rin, like Kyoya, decided to stay in the sand. He listened to music and watched. Some of the Host Club's clients had come, too, so they were having as much fun as the guys (and Haruhi) were. Near the close of the day, some guys had tried hitting on some of the girls and Haruhi had run to their rescue. In Harry's view, his decision to run up and face the guys hadn't been such a bad idea.

"Who's the girly guy?" asked one of the boys, shoving Haruhi aside.

Harry reached the top of the rock and stepped in front of the girls. "Chill out, mate. Can't you leave and let us continue with our day?"

The guys snorted and spouted various insults at him.

"Last warning," said Harry. "I advise you to leave."

One reached out and grabbed at Harry's arm. Bad move. Years of defending himself from Dudley and the Dursleys, fighting Malfoy, beating Death Eaters, and karate lessons had given Harry strength, agility, balance, and most importantly, speed. He sidestepped the hand, grabbed the guys arm, and flung him out away from the edge of the water (though Harry would've loved to toss him in the water). Green eyes sparking, he turned toward the other guys. They gaped at him then turned and hightailed it out of there.

"You guys alright?" he asked the girls, turning back toward them. Before he could register what was happening, he was being glomped from all sides. His windpipe was crushed against something that felt suspiciously like—Harry blushed and pulled away. "Er…you're welcome."

"HARUHIIIII!" The scream pierced Harry's ears as Tamaki came running up to them, the rest of the pack at his heels. They gathered around the girls. Trying to be indiscreet, Harry slowly moved away, only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

He looked up sheepishly at a pair of onyx eyes and almost squealed.

"Kyoya-sempai! What's up?" he asked casually.

"Nice job, Potter," said Kyoya. "Now how about you tell me how you did that, hmm?"

**Okay, that's it for the second chapter. Still short, right? Don't worry; this will go on for a while! Send in those votes. Oh and I have a question for you guys: Who do you think Tom should be and when should he appear? His hair is black and his eyes are awesomely red. Send me your thoughts! Until the third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! So sorry, but my laptop was being sooo stupid so I haven't been able to update. Now I'm back and you shan't worry: I'll be sure to be extra careful with my laptop from now on.****Now, it's on to chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**Chapter 3**

Harry squirmed and sidestepped behind Mori. For the past couple of hours, Kyoya had been staring at him with such intensity that he almost felt two small craters in his face. Hunny was trying to divert Kyoya's attention away from the jade-eyed freshman while Mori kept a protective hand on his shoulder. Rin wasn't really paying that much attention to the group and Haruhi was watching Rin with a wary eye. Surely, he had to care that his cousin was being tortured (in the mildest sense of the word). She wasn't speaking to Tamaki at the moment and was deliberately ignored him. Tamaki stepped into Kyoya's line of vision.

"Kyoya, don't you think you're taking that judo flip a little too far? Harry knows karate, that's all."

"Yeah, Kyo-chan," piped up Hunny. "He must be really into martial arts, right, Ry-chan?"

"Y-yeah," said Harry peeking out from behind Mori's waist. "I took lessons as a little kid."

Mori raised a dark eyebrow at Kyoya and absently patted Harry's head. Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind the second year and wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Why are you so interested anyway? Lots of kids take karate," they chorused.

Kyoya continued to stare at Harry until a hand shot out snatched his glasses off his face. There was a moment of stunned silence and everyone looked over at the black-and-gold-haired boy. Rin was holding Kyoya's glasses in his right hand, headphones on, one eye closed. He was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on a table.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kyoya, glaring at him with hot intensity that made everyone else (except Mori) flinch away.

"No," said Rin getting up. "What are _you_ doing? Why are you pestering him? Hunny and Mori have taken martial arts practically forever. Why are you getting all antsy now?"

Harry tugged on Mori's blazer, the nervous little boy part of him resurfacing.

"Mori-sempai? Remember what I said about Rin getting mad? This would be one of those times." He turned to his cousin. "Rin, c-calm down, okay? It's fine. I'm sure K-Kyoya-sempai is just curious. But maybe, you can stop looking at me like that, Kyoya-sempai?"

Haruhi looked over at her fellow first-year. Sure he was hyper and a riot normally, but when he got scared, he was just like a little kid. Also, she was pretty sure that Mori was giving Kyoya his Death Glare. Time to speak up. She stood, but Rin threw out an arm to stop her.

"No, Haruhi. It's cool." He tossed Kyoya his glasses. "I'm done. Harry's probably right, the guy's curious. But," he looked back at his sempai, "give Harry a break. He has a right to learn how to defend himself." He stretched and went back to listening to music, but not before adding, "As well as his reasons."

Mori felt Harry go stiff behind him, but before anyone could respond, the doors at the end of the dining hall opened up and a cloaked man swept through them, followed by another taller person. Tamaki squealed and joined Harry in his hiding spot behind the tallest host. The cloaked man was Umehito Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club at Ouran. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Honestly Tamaki could be so childish. He should expect to see Nekozawa; after all, they were in his mansion.

"Greetings, friends," said Nekozawa in that creepy voice of his. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves." He bowed down, making the person behind him much more visible. The person was a guy. He was about Mori's height with crimson eyes and black hair in a ponytail. He had a small earring in his right ear. He nodded at them with a small smile.

"Riddle?"

The newcomers and the Host Club turned to look at the green-eyed freshman. Harry ran out from behind Mori and attached himself to the earring-clad stranger.

"RIDDLE!"

Said stranger smiled and ruffled Harry hair.

"What are you doing in Japan?" asked Harry

"Moving in with my brother for a while," said Riddle. "Hi, Rin," he added.

Rin glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Tom."

Riddle cringed a bit, but smiled nonetheless. It was hard to be discouraged with a happy, wide-eyed freshman wrapped around his waist. He gently removed Harry and looked over at Nekozawa and the hosts.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom-" he cringed again "- Marvolo Riddle. I'm Umehito's adopted younger brother. I'm also an old friend of Rin's and Harry's." He bowed respectfully.

Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru bowed back. Tamaki ran up and wrapped an arm around Riddle.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_! Welcome to our home! I am Renẻ Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suoh!" He made a grand gesture with his other arm.

Haruhi sweatdropped. _This isn't his home_. She reached out with a hand.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Riddle shook her hand.

Hunny bounced over and latched on to Riddle's arm. "I'm Mitsukuni Hanninozuka! Hunny, for short. That's Takeshi Morinozuka," he pointed at Mori, "But everyone calls him Mori. That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin. An that's," He pointed to the now glasses-clad Kyoya, "Kyoya Ootori. How do you know Rin-chan and Ry-chan?"

"Ry-chan?" Riddle smiled again. "We used to go to the same school in England. I was a prefect and this one," he squeezed Harry, "was a complete pain in the arse. He and Fred and George pulled pranks all the time. Detention was practically his second dorm. Rin was no help, either."

Hunny giggled and Mori cocked an eyebrow. Haruhi smiled a bit. Harry did seem like the troublemaking type, but he had been behaving himself so far. Rin went back to listening to music, generally unconcerned with the arrival of his old friend. Harry, on the other hand, kept grinning ear to ear and babbling away. Tamaki put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry was a troublemaker? Who are Fred and George?"

"The twins that he went on rampages with. I can't tell you how many times I had to chase them around the school for blowing up toilets and gluing one of our teachers to the ceiling. I could never stay mad at him, though. Even though it was my job to stop them, I let him slip through. They actually made our school a lot more interesting. Especially this one. While Fred and George did the most of it, when Harry was involved, things were more disastrous."

Harry looked away. "Well, Rin was always there, but he never really did anything fun. I met Fred and George and things got more interesting from there. Pranking kept me from dying of boredom—" he was cut off when Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki away and glomped him.

"Oh you poor thing! Fellow pranker!" they yelled.

Harry laughed and pulled himself away. He turned to Nekozawa.

"I never knew that Riddle had a brother."

"Yeah, well I never told you," said Riddle. He tapped his chin. "Speaking of telling you things, the twins plan to visit you soon."

_**BANG!**_

Everyone jumped and looked around to see that Rin had fallen out of his chair (A/N: And here I thought cats were graceful, teehee).

"Rin-chan!" Hunny rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Rin launched off of his back onto his feet and yawned. He looked pointedly at Riddle.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. They plan on coming for a few days. I'll be attending Ouran so they won't be able to cause any harm. Plus, I'm sure Sirius will keep them in check."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't care what _they_ do. It's _him_ that needs to stay in check." He pointed to Harry. "Whenever they're around, he goes into Prank Mode and as you said before, it's him who does the most damage. Guess who gets in trouble for not keeping him behind the line. Unless," he grinned like a Cheshire cat, "you take full responsibility for whatever may happen."

Harry shivered. Rin scared him even after 15 years of knowing each other. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"H-hey," said Harry, "Let's do something, hmm? We're all bored here, right?"

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

It was several hours later and things had died down. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone to hunt for Tamaki and Haruhi who had disappeared somewhere (A/N: read the manga, you perverts). Mori was sitting on one of the many couches with Hunny and (surprisingly) Harry asleep on his lap. He was contently reading a book while stroking each small boy's hair in turn. Nekozawa, Kyoya, and Riddle had followed Rin outside to glasses in terrace of the manor. Rin had put his swimming trunks back on and somehow produced a surfboard from his bag.

There was a storm going on outside but he was fully intent on surfing in the middle of it.

"Are you certain this is a good idea, Rin?" asked Kyoya. "You might catch a cold.

"Ootori-san is right," added Riddle. "You shouldn't do it, mate."

"I don't get sick," Rin told them. "Also, I do this every time a storm comes along. It's the best time to challenge myself. Plus, I'm fond of water. When it's wild," he closed his eyes, "I can't help but fight back."

Riddled chuckled. "You could write poetry, Rin."

"Our little kitten sure does have a wild side." The four of them looked up at Tamaki's voice.

Rin opened his eyes. "I'm not a kitten, sempai. Your Host Club persona thing doesn't always apply to the real world. However," he added to Tamaki's pouting face, "I do admit to being cat-like." He turned and opened the glass door and stepped out into the storm.

"So, "said Tamaki, "we're just letting him go?"

"It's not like we could stop him," Riddle answered. "He's quite stubborn, Suoh-san"

"Please, call me 'Tono'-," Kyoya sent him a look—"erm, I mean Tamaki!"

Riddle chuckled. This group was amusing. He snuck a look back into the manor. Hunny and Harry were still asleep on the silent host and the latter was still going at the book. Harry was so different from Rin, but they were very alike, too. While Harry would've preferred swimming with actual sharks and marine creatures, he would approve whole-heartedly with Rin's choice tonight. Had he been conscious, that was. Snape had–in his own way—been reborn into Rin. They could give the same heart-stopping glares and both were downright terrifying when pissed off. The gold-eyed boy and his jade-eyed counterpart seemed to have found them a nice group of friends in Japan, but Riddle wondered what the Weasley twins would say about the Hiitachin twins; the four of them could've been quadruplets. The tall blonde one, Tamaki, looked a bit like Draco Malfoy but with a completely different attitude. Ootori was simply Slytherin-like. The tall, silent one, Mori, he thought they called him, reminded him a bit of Cedric Diggory when Diggory wasn't surrounded by adoring fans. The small blonde (had they called him "Hunny"?) was like an even more hyper version of Collin Creevey. Finally, Haruhi Fujioka was exactly like Hermione in boy's body (A/N: actually Haruhi was just like another Hermione, but Tom doesn't know that she's a girl). The missing important person seemed to be Ron Weasley, but Tom guessed that Harry and Rin wouldn't want another one of him since he'd gone rogue and tried to kill Rin when they met.

Speaking of Rin…

The crimson-eyed boy watched the rolling waves. He could no longer see the freshman; he had disappeared into the water.

"Rin!"

Tamaki ran to the forward and smacked right into the glass barrier. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I see him," declared Umehito. The other three looked out, and sure enough, the gold-eyed boy was riding on the biggest wave of them all. Leaning forward, they could see him flipping on his board. "Is he using any…_special_…techniques, Marvolo?"

Riddle looked at his brother. Umehito knew not to call him by his first name and calling him by the last name would've been weird. He knew exactly what Umehito meant by "special techniques".

"No, Ume. Rin's a total natural at this type of thing. He doesn't need any…_special_ techniques."

"I see."

Riddle turned and looked at Kyoya. The second-year was facing him, but it was hard to tell his expression with his glasses reflecting lightning and moonlight. He turned his attention to the eccentric blonde who was crying buckets and banging on the glass, pleading Rin to come back inside before he got eaten by sharks or struck by lightning. Tamaki, in Riddle's opinion, seemed just a bit too super-emotional for it to be an act. While Kyoya and Haruhi seemed to be the only people that he could have a civilized conversation with, he might give in to his curiosity of the blonde's actions. According to Umehito and Kirimi, Tamaki was half-French and half-Japanese. Riddle had met some crazy people in his time and nine times out of ten, they had tried to rope him into something equally insane. Normally, he wouldn't even acknowledge them, but since he had that _annoying_ big brother complex that he sometimes wondered how it had shown up in the first place (though he suspected it was when he met the Harry in the boy's first year at Hogwarts), but since it was Rin and Harry, he was determined to play along as long as they did. He put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Tamaki. Stand back, I'm going to open the door and call him."

"Let me help," shouted Tamaki.

"But I don't want you to get wet."

"Come on. I'll tell you this: A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people always tell me that I'm _dripping_ with good looks. I said the same thing to Haruhi when sh-ah!- _he_ was looking for his books in the pond."

"Uh huh. Well, if you insist. Make sure you yell loud, though because even without his headphones, if Rin isn't paying attention, he won't hear you."

Tamaki nodded. Riddle pulled open the door and he and Tamaki yelled simultaneously: "Rin that's enough! Come back in!"

They waited a couple of seconds before trying again.

"Rin! The storm's getting worse, come on!"

Rin continued to surf.

"Him and his bloody adrenaline rushes," Riddle murmured. He stuck his head out the door again. "You'll make Harry cry if you die, you prat!"

Tamaki glanced at him. "Really? Harry will cry?"

"Maybe. That kid is so random; you never know what he'll do. I'll tell you this, though," he pointed over his shoulder and smiled, "It takes a lot for him to fall asleep on anyone but Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Yes. That's his godfather and Rin's uncle. Harry will fall asleep _around _people just fine. But _on_ people? Morinozuka-san must be one heck of a pillow."

Tamaki smiled. "It's hard not to trust our Wild Type."

"Is it?" Riddle looked at Mori again. The raven lifted his head at the feeling of eyes on him and nodded at the two.

The door opened and Rin entered looking very wet but very happy.

"Refreshing," he sighed.

*****hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all***

Mori hadn't really minded to when Hunny requested that he carry Harry on his shoulders instead of him for a little while. Harry wasn't as small as Hunny, but if Haruhi could do it… No, Mori hadn't minded at all. What he did mind, though, was the fact that Harry was light, too light for someone his age. Of course, being Mori, he hadn't said anything. He zoomed around the clubroom for a while, letting Harry enjoy himself. Hunny wasn't far behind. He ran with them, giggling happily and clapping his hands. The first year had his arms out and was laughing.

"This is fun, Mori-sempai! I wish someone could have done this when I was younger."

The entire room (the hosts and their guests) froze. Mori stopped moving and barely jolted when Hunny ran into him from behind.

"Erm…why'd we stop?" Harry bent over and looked at Mori upside-down. "Are you tired now?"

He looked up and noticed that he had the attention of the entire room. Tamaki walked over and looked up at the freshman.

"Harry, you really never rode on someone's shoulders before? My dad used to do that for me all the time."

"Ours, too," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Mine, too," said Haruhi.

"My older sister tried it with me," mumbled the Shadow King.

"Takashi, Dad, and Uncle Akira did it for me all the time." That was Hunny. "Ry-chan's mommy and daddy didn't do it?"

For the second time that week, Mori felt Harry go stiff. Apparently this and his past were sore subjects. Seeing the way that Hunny was looking up at him, Harry let out a sound that seemed like something between a chuckle and a sob.

"Mori-sempai. I had a lot of fun, thanks. Can you let me down?" His voice was uncharacteristically hollow.

Mori obliged and squatted so that Harry could slide off. After a couple of seconds, Harry flashed his normal goofy smile at everyone. "My parents kinda…died when I was one. I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Not Rin," he added, "a really meaty bloke named Dudley. They, uh, weren't the affectionate type." He laughed. "My uncle had a bad back."

There was a collective "Oh" and everyone went back to their conversations. A few girls cooed about his unaffectionate relatives and how he was such a "poor little thing". He just laughed it off, all the while feeling Mori's eyes boring into the back of his neck. The raven obviously knew that he was lying through his teeth and so did Hunny, but he didn't confirm their suspicions. He was also pretty sure that Kyoya felt something wrong with his explanation. Thank goodness Rin had told the second-year to leave him alone. Harry made his way to his own table and took a cookie.

The club doors opened and someone fell through. Everyone looked at the newcomer. He had put his arms out in front of him and landed in push-up position. He got up looked around. A gasp went around the room. The newcomer was a tall guy, with short, spiky, black hair and honey-colored eyes. His face had noticeable laugh lines. He also seemed to have something of a tan. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly at everyone.

"Maa, maa," he said, chuckling. "Gokudera's right. I _am _clumsy. Ha ha!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't expect that, did you? For those smart people, I'm sure you can figure out who the newcomer is. For those less smart people, read the next chapter then look up the newcomer's name. Short again, I know, but the show must go on. I still think Harry/Kyoya is good, but for those who know who just came busting through the Host Club doors, maybe you can give me another pairing. Ciao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! K.D. Ownz, here back with the next chapter! For those who commented correctly, I am here to confirm it. Yes, the incredibly awesome and hot guy who fell into the room at the end of chapter three was in fact Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, Shigure Souen Ryu sword style user, and baseball lover from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So this has become a THREE WAY CROSSOVER! Raise your hand if this was the last anime you expected me to add. Raise both your hands if you love it anyway. Okay here we go, the fourth installment of All's Fair by K.D. Ownz! Read to the EXTREME (Raise your fist if you got the pun in that last sentence. Teehee!) I don't own KHR or HP or OHSHC!**

**Chapter 4: KHR**

Everyone stared in shock as the tall boy dusted himself off and looked around the room.

"Wow," he said, laughing. "Looks like I'm lost again."

Kyoya, who had gotten over the shock, first, cleared his throat. The boy turned his attention to him.

"Excuse me, but is there something we can help you with? You said you were lost?"

"Oh!" The boy rubbed his neck and laughed again. "Yeah, see I was looking for my friend and I kinda got lost. I found these stairs and went up them like _thud, thud, thud_ and I found this door. I thought maybe he'd be here 'cause the sign said 'Music Room 3' and he plays the piano. Well I went to open the door but I stepped on my shoelace and it went _twang_ and I went _shwoop_ and _bwack_ and the doors opened like _bdoom_ and I went _thud_ and that's how it happened." He grinned, obviously pleased with his explanation.

He was the only one. After a couple of seconds of everyone else sweatdropping, someone finally, spoke up.

"You tripped on your shoelace and fell through the door."

Heads turned to the tallest host. The sound of his voice reverberated off the walls. Mori looked over the new boy—he almost looked just like himself and he was just as tall.

"Yeah! That's what happened." The boy laughed yet again. "Any of you see a guy about this tall with silver hair, green eyes, and a snarl?"

Everyone shook their heads. The boy shrugged.

"Who are you?" asked Hunny, taking his place on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Most people call me Yamamoto." Yamamoto grinned. "Nice you meet ya!"

"Hi," said Hunny enthusiastically. "I'm Hanninozuka Mitsukuni. Call me Hunny!" Hunny gasped. "You almost have the same name as Takashi! This is Morinozuka Takashi." He patted Mori's head. "You're lost, Take-chan?"

"Yeah! I was looking for my friend. Kinda hard to miss a guy with silver hair, huh? Ha ha!" Yamamoto looked back at the doors. "I guess I should leave now. Sorry about bursting in here like that." He made a move for them.

"Wait," one of the girls called. Yamamoto looked back.

"Hmm?"

"Are," she blushed and looked around at her fellow guests. "Are you related to Mori-sempai?"

There was a silence. Yamamoto looked over at Mori blinked honey-colored eyes.

"No, I don't think so. 'Bye!" He left.

The Hosts and guests looked at each other in confusion. Harry raised his eyebrows at Haruhi. She shrugged and turned back to her guests. That guy sure had been interesting and Harry was pretty sure that he had a bat in a case slung over his back. Maybe he was a baseball player. For a couple of seconds everyone remained quiet. Then they heard loud voices outside.

"Oi, baseball-idiot! Where's the Tenth?"

"Ha ha! I dunno, I thought he was with you."

"What the hell? You lost the Tenth? You idiot!"

Footsteps.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! There you are!"

"Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna! We kinda got lost."

"_You_ got lost, baseball-idiot. _I_ was searching for the Tenth."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera."

"Have you guys seen Onii-san?"

"I think Sempai ran past me on the first floor. He was yelling something about an 'extreme football club'."

"Ch. Stupid Turf-head."

More, much louder and faster footsteps.

"SAWADA! YAMAMOTO! OCTOPUS-HEAD! FOUND YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

A screeching sound. A smacking sound.

"Be quiet, Turf-head!"  
>"THAT HURT, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"<p>

"Ha ha! You two, always so lively."

"Um, g-guys? Maybe we should quiet down. Hibari-san is here, too."

Calm footsteps.

"Hey, little brother."

"Dino-san!"  
>"Yo, Dino."<p>

"Bronco."

"HELLO, TO THE EXTREME!"

Another smacking sound.

"Shut up!"

"LET'S FIGHT, THEN, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"W-wait! No! No fighting, we just got here!"

"Ha ha!"

"Tsuna's right. We should be leaving."

"I couldn't find the exit. Ha ha!"

"Ch. Simpleton. The exit is over there. Any idiot would've found it." A complete 180 in attitude. "Right, Tenth?"

"A-actually, Gokudera-kun, I couldn't find it either."

"That's fine, Tenth. You aren't an idiot like these three."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, OCTOPUS-HEAD?"

"I actually already found the exit. I came to find you guys when Ryohei ran past me."

"Okay, Dino-san. Gokudera-kun, lead the way. Reborn will kill us if we're—HIIIIEEEEEEE! We're five minutes late!"

"C'mon, Tenth!"

"Whoa!"

"Careful, guys!"

"Ha ha! Wait up!"

"I'M EXTREMELY FOLLOWING!"

Five sets of footsteps pounded off into one direction. (A/N: Technically four; Tsuna was being dragged.)

The clubroom was deadly quiet. No one moved. No one made a sound. Even the ever-hyper Hunny and Harry were still and as silent as Mori on a regular basis. They waited all of 40 seconds before a loud chatter broke out.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Rin looked up as his doorbell was rung. This was a curious thing as no one ever really stopped by. Also, the cat-like host was hardly dressed. He wasn't wearing a shirt or a belt so he pants drooped a bit. Not that he particularly cared. He set his headphones down around his neck and opened the door. Weirdly enough, it was Harry at the door, along with a kid with a lot of gravity-defying spiky, brown hair and a taller man with black hair, a fedora with an orange stripe, and a black suit. Harry poked Rin in the forehead.

"Hey, you prat. You shouldn't answer the door half dressed. It's unsettling."

"Why don't you have your key?"

Harry shrugged and grinned. "I forgot it. Go get dressed so I can introduce you properly."

Rin rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the door open for his cousin and guests. He lazily walked up the stairs and got dressed. Harry ushered his guests into the cavernous living room. The brown-haired boy stared around wide-eyed while his obsidian-eyed companion sat down and stretched like he owned the place.

"Reborn," said the brown-haired boy reproachfully.

"What, Dame-Tsuna?" That was the deep, silky-voiced reply.

Tsuna's words caught in his throat and he let out a strangled cough.

Harry smirked.

"Reborn-san," he said, "Would you like a snack?"

"Tiramisu."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Tiramisu wasn't a quick snack. But, nonetheless, Harry laughed and went into the kitchen. Footsteps told them that Rin was coming back downstairs. He appeared in the room fully dressed and obviously oblivious to that fact that he was supposed to play host to the two newcomers. He plopped on the chair across from Reborn and raised an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"So, who are you?" He gave a small smile to the brunette.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. This is my Tutor, Reborn."

"I'm Rin," he said, yawning. "You've already met Harry. My uncle, his dad, Sirius is out with his friend Ranka. Why did Ry drag you guys over here anyway?"

"I'm interested in the two of you," answered Reborn.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Tsuna facepalmed. "Reborn, no! We are not dragging them into the mafia!"

"Mafia?" Harry had reentered the room, carrying four plates of tiramisu. He doled them out and pulled the still-standing Tsuna onto another couch with him. "You guys are Mafioso? Why do you want us?"

Reborn sat up and looked at them, obsidian eyes gleaming. "Do you recall a certain event that involved a small afro-headed boy in a cow suit?"

Rin shook his head, but Harry froze.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Harry left Ouran, stretching his muscles. It hadn't been a particularly hard day. Kyoya had agreed to stop staring at him, but it didn't stop the second-year from teasing him during random parts of the day. He still had that tingling feeling of slim fingers running through his unruly hair. He shivered. He might've been scared of Kyoya at first, but boy was that guy hot! _

_ Rin had gone to give his promised skateboarding lessons to Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru with Mori observing closely, of course. Not that Harry had minded, after their particularly weird conversation that left the Hosts with flushed faces and possible nosebleeds. He swung his bag around and made his way to the bakery. Harry loved sweets and made sure to make a daily visit to the bakery after school. _

_ When he got close, he saw a group of rough-looking teenagers standing in a circle outside the shop. A closer look showed them that they were surrounding a small boy. He looked no older than five, with a huge afro and a cow suit. Nevertheless, he grinned up at all of them._

_ "HA! You all want to be Lambo-san's subordinates, don't you? Lambo-san will consider it if you pledge your allegiance to me!"_

_ One of the thugs snorted. "Hear this kid? Let's get 'im." They surged forward, ready to attack._

_ Harry sprang into action, sprinting up to the scene. He dropkicked the closest thug and landed in front of the boy._

_ "Another?" said the five-year-old. "Lambo-san is popular!"_

_ One of the guys made a move to punch Harry. Too slow. Seconds later, the guy was flat on his back, unmoving. Harry loved pressure points. It took approximately 45 seconds to knock all of them unconscious. The cow-child, Lambo, was ecstatic and didn't hesitate to praise Harry (but mostly himself for bringing out Harry's "hidden potential"). He pointed the way to his mansion (yes, __**mansion**__) and a purple-haired girl with an eye patch answered the door._

_ "Lambo-chan," she said quietly. She gently took Lambo and bowed to Harry. "Thank you for bringing him back." _

_ "No problem! He's really funny!" Harry laughed and waved. He left the estate, but not before hearing Lambo yelling every detail of his rescue and feeling a weird sensation on the back of his neck. As if he was being watched._

**PRESENT**

Harry looked up at Reborn.

"That was you watching me when I left?" Reborn nodded. "I thought I felt something."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "So, the story Lambo told us was true? You really did that? But that doesn't mean he should join the mafia, Reborn!"

The man smirked at the flustered teen. He turned his attention to Harry's cousin. Rin's eyebrow was still raised. Tsuna looked up at him almost pleadingly. Harry cocked his head.

"Our Sun Guardian Sasagawa Ryohei was out hang gliding when he saw you surfing. He said he'd never seen anything so extreme in his life."

**FLASHBACK**

_ Rin blinked water out of his eyes and concentrated on catching the big wave. This one had to be the biggest out there and he just had to get on it. Being the skilled surfer he was, he navigated himself through the thrashing sea as if he was walking down the street, which was saying something because there was a storm going on. The gold-eyed boy went through a tunnel, going in a head-spinning spiral. The wave was just in front of him._

_ He sensed something swooshing around above him but there was so much going on, that he assumed that it was just more water. A loud noise caught his attention. He turned and saw, of all things, a shark behind him. And it was gaining. Instead of doing the sensible thing (screaming for help or surfing as fast as he could in the opposite direction) he turned away from his former goal and went for the shark. _

_ The animal stared at him at opened it mouth, all rows of its teeth showing. He didn't even acknowledge that. He leapt into the air and quickly unfastened himself from the board. It flung upward before coming down and landing in front of him—on the back of the shark. The shark shook its mighty head and tried desperately to get at the tasty morsel on its back, to no avail. Rin held on to his board and used his right hand to keep hold of one fin. The creature eventually gave in to its new smug master's whim._

_ Rin willed it to jump into the air as high as it could. It did just that. At its highest peak, Rin let go of the shark and got back on his board. The largest wave was rolling toward the shore. He and his board landed on top of it and he rode home. Kyoya, Tamaki, Nekozawa, and Riddle were waiting for him. He was (to their surprise) very satisfied._

**PRESENT**

The other two teens turned to look at Rin. Said teen was nodding at Reborn with an amused look in his eyes.

"He was right, that Ryohei guy."

Tsuna gaped at the both of them. "You rode a shark? You beat about ten guys in forty-five seconds?"

They looked at each other and nodded back at him. Reborn smirk smugly.

"Do you see now, Dame-Tsuna? They're perfect for the Vongola. After all, the sky needs a moon and a little snow."

Tsuna could only groan.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

"Kyoya-sempai! Let me go!" Harry tried to remove the youngest Ootori's arms from his waist. "I'm gonna strangle that phony prince!" He struggled but Kyoya was surprisingly strong.

"Harry," said Kyoya, calmly, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill our King. Nor can you harm him."

"He. Is. Going. To. _Die_." Harry turned to face Kyoya. "Let go!"

Kyoya leaned forward so that they were nose-to-nose. "Do you need persuasion?"

"W-what?" Harry's face turned completely red. He struggled even more. "I promise I won't kill him!"

Kyoya was still close. "Hmm. If you're sure." He moved his face and brushed his lips across Harry's cheek. "Now you can go." He let go. Harry fell to the floor, a blushing mess, his mouth opening and closing. Kyoya simply walked away to his laptop. Harry scrambled from the floor and made to run after the king, but two pairs of arms restrained his actions.

"Calm down, Harry. Tono just got overexcited," said Kaoru soothingly.

"Yeah, he just wanted to meet your friends," added Hikaru. "You can forgive him, right?"  
>"Like bloody hell," the freshman yelled. "Why did he invite <em>him<em> of all people? That idiot is NOT my friend! And Reborn agreed with him. Reborn, that evil, sadistic-"

"Now you know how I feel. B-but don't tell him I said that!"

The twins turned around, dragging Harry with them. Tsuna was walking through the doors, a ghost of a grimace on his face. Harry wrenched himself free of the Hiitachin twins and approached his new friend.

"Hey, Tsuna! What are you doing here?" The newfound joy in Harry's voice made Kyoya's eye twitch.

"Yamamoto told me that he saw you here the day he fell in." Tsuna accepted a high-five and a cup of tea from Harry. "I came to see if you and Rin wanted to come around after school for a while. My mom says to stay for dinner." He sweatdropped. "Well, actually, she kinda demanded it. Reborn wanted you guys to meet the 'Famiglia'. I was against it, but…"

Harry laughed. "Sure, no problem. As long as Reborn stays away from me."

"Why's that?"

"He and that idiot king are bringing over someone from Britain. Someone that I hate with every fiber of my being. And every fiber of this potato's being." Harry pulled said potato out of his pocket. Tsuna cocked his head.

"And why do you have a potato?"

"Because Draco's allergic." He rolled his eyes. "Malfoy Draco is a person that deserves to burn in all seven realms of Hell with all the other perverts!"

"Six."

Harry looked at Tsuna. "What?"

"Six realms of Hell. Trust me, I know. Did you say this guy is a pervert? Oh God, he'll get along with Mukuro."

"Who's Mukuro?"

"A perv—uh—guy. He stays with us at the mansion. Speaking of which, Lambo can't wait. He wants to play with you."

"Really? Yesterday when I went there, he taught me a song."

"Oh, right! The 'Lambo song'! Yeah, even if it's annoying, it's catchy."

"Yup! I love it!"

They both started to sing.

"_Kimi wa dare dai?_

_ Boku wa Lambo!_

_ Boku wa dare dai?_

_ Kimi wa Lambo!_

_ Lambo naisu no koshi_

_ no bombo heto!"_

They laughed. The cheerful scene was interrupted by Hikaru who shoved his way between the two.

"Hello, Earth to Harry! We're still here." He gestured to himself and his brother.

Kaoru pretended to pout. "Looks like Harry-kun got himself a new boyfriend."

Harry and Tsuna stopped laughing, Harry's face red and Tsuna's confused.

"W-what? Who told you I was—"

"Rin," they answered happily. A little too happily in Harry's opinion. They addressed Tsuna. "Your friend,_ our toy_ is bisexual!"

Somewhere across the room, a teacup smashed against the floor. The four ignored it. Tsuna looked sideways at Harry the shrugged his shoulders. "There's no need to make a big fuss about it. Most of my friends from Italy are. It's no big deal." (A/N: I am not dissing or discriminating Italian people. I read a lot of fanfictions and lots of times, the KHR characters are either bi or gay. So don't kill me.)

Harry let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he'd been holding. The twins raised their eyebrows at Tsuna. He shrugged again.

"Anyway, Reborn wants you as my Moon Guardian." He'd already explained the Guardian thing to Harry and Rin. He took a ring out of his pocket. "You'll get this after you pass Reborn's evaluation." He glanced around nervously.

"We can do this at your house later," suggested Harry. "Where all of you Guardians can watch us and maybe accept us. What time?"

"Now, if you can. School's over, right? Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting for me downstairs. Coming?"

Harry ran over and grabbed his bag from Kyoya's desk. "'Bye, Kyoya-sempai. Tell Tamaki-sempai that he's free to go. Until Draco gets here. 'Bye Hikaru! 'Bye Kaoru! See you later!" He caught up with Tsuna, leaving the twins and Kyoya alone.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were indeed downstairs waiting for the Tenth to return. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose as the shouts of the Storm Guardian were heard.

"Why'd you follow me here, baseball-idiot?"

"Maa, maa. I'm just waiting for Tsuna like he asked."

"He asked me, not you!"

"He asked us both."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, you damn baseball freak!"

"Ha ha! You're a funny guy!"

Harry stifled a laugh as he and Tsuna approached the two.

"Tenth!" Gokudera's attitude changes had to be on record somewhere. "I am here, as you requested."

"Yo, Tsuna," greeted Yamamoto.

"Don't act so familiar with the Tenth!"

"Ha ha!"

Harry laughed this time. "You two are sure are lively." That got him a glare from Gokudera and another chuckle from Yamamoto.

"Hey, I remember you! You're in that club thing, right?"

"Yeah!" Harry accepted Yamamoto's handshake. "I'm Potter Harry, but you can call me Harry or just Ry."

"Cool. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just Yamamoto's fine. But your friend calls me Take-chan, doesn't he? Ha ha! Cute kid!"

"Yeah," Harry sweatdropped. "He's eighteen."

"Really? That's funny!"

Gokudera glared at Harry some more until the jade-eyed boy looked at him. Harry held out a hand. With a look from Tsuna, Gokudera reluctantly shook it.

"Gokudera Hayato," he said shortly, letting go.

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna guess you're the sensible one, huh? Sorry, but I might annoy you a bit!"

"Hmph."

"Ha ha! He likes you!"

"Shut the hell up, you!"

Tsuna shook his head. "C'mon guys. Harry's coming home with us."

"What?" Gokudera stepped forward. "Why?"

"Reborn wants to see him."

Gokudera shut his mouth.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

Draco Malfoy walked up the steps to the great Vongola mansion. The man in the fedora next to him smirked and opened the door. Inside, there was a loud commotion going on.

"Lambo, give I-pin back cake!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! This is Lambo's cake! Go away, tail-head!"

"Lambo, wait! I-pin! You guys stop running around!"

"Stupid cow! Stop giving the Tenth a hard time!"

Reborn tilted his head slightly to the left as a pink grenade shot past him. Draco smiled. This place felt right.

"Whoa," said another voice, "You guys are fun! Kinda makes me wanna blow up Dad and Rin for being too boring. Lambo, can I borrow a grenade?"

There was laughter at that. Draco's smiled widened. That was _his _voice. He walked with Reborn to the wide living room and watched the chaos that was developing. Lambo and I-pin were chasing each other around. Tsuna was trying to stop them. Gokudera was pulling out dynamite while a laughing Yamamoto held him back. Chrome watched quietly. Harry was stretched out in the middle of the floor with examining the Ten-Year-Bazooka.

Dino sat across from Harry, Bianchi was looking for Reborn, Nana was cooking, and Hibari, Mukuro, and Rin were off at other places. Ryohei was out doing roadwork.

"Wow, this thing is awesome!" Harry sat the bazooka down next to him, moving on to one of Gokudera's sticks of dynamite. "Gokudera-san, do you make these yourself?"

Gokudera turned around at the question. "Yeah, I do. What of it?"

"They're epically awesome! The rocket bombs are amazing. How do you do it?"

The bomber raised his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry jumped up. "Do you know what I'd do if I could make my own weapons?" He raised his fists dramatically. "Malfoy Draco would no cease to be an eyesore! Of course I'd need some C4, but think of the possibilities! Anyone who gets in my way of moral will be blown aside."

Draco winced.

Grey-green eyes widened, then, lit up. "You have a point. You enjoy weapons?"

"Do I? They didn't call me 'C4 Potter' for nothing! I had artillery in England that my dad kept stashed for me. In fact, I still have it all. Wanna see?"

The silver-haired Guardian nodded excitedly. Tsuna held out his hand.

"Whoa! No weapons of mass destruction!"

"Awww, Tsuna, please? I just wanna show him. We won't blow anything up, I promise! At least, not today!"

"Tenth! I really admire your new friend and do not see him as a threat to you!"

Tsuna was taken aback. Gokudera actually didn't mind someone close to him? What kind of magic was Harry using? (A/N: ) He shook the though from his head and looked at his eager Guardian.

"Well… maybe you can just look—"

"Thank you, Tenth!"

"Tsuna, you're the best!"

Draco, twitching from Harry's obliviousness to his arrival, decided to intervene. He walked proudly into the room and stood in the middle of it, waiting for Reborn to announce him. Reborn, however, proceeded to sit down. Draco stared for a while before realizing that he was expected to introduce himself. Huffing a bit, he looked down at the gem of a boy sitting in front of him.

"Harry," he drawled. "It's been a while."

He watched the other boy freeze up, then start squirming uncontrollably.

"Damn you, Reborn!" Harry got up and ran to hide behind the chair that Tsuna had reclined in. "Go away, you!" He made a shooing motion with his hand. Draco laughed.

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Harry-_chan_. I'm sorry I took so long to get here."

"I wish you would've stayed in Britain. I'd like to _**not**_ to be molested, if you don't mind. No go away or I'll live up to my name and kill you."

"But, Harry," Draco moved toward the chair, but Gokudera suddenly appeared in his way. Draco cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Harry's friend from England, Malfoy Draco. Right, Harry?"

Gokudera looked back at his new friend.

"You got two out of three right. You're from England and your name is Draco Malfoy, but you are _not_ my friend! You're a pervert who should burn in the seven realms of Hell."

"Six," the Vongola members corrected him.

"Malfoy." Everyone turned around to see Rin, Ryohei, and Hibari had returned. Hibari was standing a little close to Rin, which was weird, because 1) He hated human contact 2) He hated crowding, and 3) He was Hibari. Ryohei looked genuinely pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who is that, Cat-Herbivore?" asked Hibari.

"That's none of your concern, Hibari-sempai. Don't mind it. Malfoy, I asked a question."

Malfoy turned up his nose. "I'm here to visit my Harry-chan."

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Reborn-san, why is he here?" He never looked away from the blonde.

"Ciaossu, Rin. He's here to help with Harry's evaluation. I asked him over."

Gokudera lit up a stick of dynamite. "Shall I blow him up, Tenth?"

"Absolutely," yelled Harry.

"No," said Tsuna. "No blowing people up!"

Yamamoto spoke up. "What do you mean, evaluation, kid?"

Reborn's lips twitched. Even when the curse lifted, the baseball fanatic still insisted on calling him 'kid'. Everyone looked at the ex-Arcobaleno expectantly. He smirked a bit.

"Because," he said, playing with a bouncy sideburn, "Rin and Harry are going to be our Snow and Moon Guardians."

**Yo! That's it for chapter 4! I love it, don't you? By the way, The Moon Guardian is the light in time of dark and the beauty that touches all. The Snow Guardian is normally cool and collected, but is a silent killer. I love it! You know what to do! Ha ha, read and review to the extreme or I'll blow you to pieces! !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciaossu! I'm back with my awesome story! Before going on, I want to say that I will not be neglecting the OHSHC group just because the KHR group showed up. They will be thrown into the mix intimately (led by Tamaki) and they story will not waver from them or the Harry/Kyoya or Harry/Mori or even Harry/(some Guardian). Rin/Hikaru and Kaoru vs. 18Rin (Rin/Hibari) and lots of people27 (Tsuna). I don't know the eventual results yet, so I'll keep at it for now.**

**Chapter 5: Scene at the Vongola Mansion**

"Because," he said, playing with a bouncy sideburn, "Rin and Harry are going to be our Snow and Moon Guardians"

Tsuna, Harry, and Rin (who already knew this) looked around at everyone else's reactions. Gokudera's mouth was opening and closing. Yamamoto face was twisted in a look of surprise before he laughed and welcomed them to their "game". Chrome said, "Bossu", softly and looked at Tsuna. Ryohei pumped his fists to the extreme. Dino and Hibari turned to look at Reborn who was giving them all a smirk.

"Um, could you repeat that, Reborn-san," said Gokudera.

"You heard me. Now, the evaluations begin." He turned to Harry. "You first, Harry. Malfoy, bring it out."

Draco stopped his flirting to turn and pull something out of his bag. Harry jumped as he recognized the object.

"Is that the—"

"Sword of Gryffindor?" Draco grinned and waved it around. "Why, yes, Harry-chan, it is."

"How'd you get that? It's supposed to be at Ho—school!"

"I had him bring it from Hogwarts," said Reborn. He leaned forward. "Your objective is to get it before you're caught."

"Caught? By who?" Harry looked around the room. "So I'm practically playing tag. Who's 'it'?"

A pair of arms wound their way around his waist.

"Kufufufufu. We are."

"HIIEEEEEE!" Harry and Tsuna let out simultaneous screams. Harry scrambled out of the arms and he and Tsuna hid. Harry ducked behind Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped protectively in front of the small brunette.

"Pineapple-Herbivore," mumbled Hibari, taking out his tonfas.

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"Rokudo Mukuro. I am the Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian." Mukuro, smirking, leaned on his trident and looked over Rin with his heterochromatic eyes. "Might I ask who you are?"

Rin tilted his head, then, put his headphones on. "Snape Rin. Reborn, I'm no longer listening."

"Fine by me," said Reborn. "Hibari, now's not the time." He turned to the Tenth. "Tsuna, Hyper Dying Will Mode."

Tsuna nodded and brought out a pair of white-and-red mittens with the number 27 stitched on them and put them on. He also brought out a canister of blue pills and popped one in his mouth. A flame grew onto the front of his hair and his eyes went from brown to orange. The mittens turned into black metal gloves that caught fire when Tsuna clenched his fists. Harry looked on with a surprised and impressed look on his face.

"Wicked," he murmured. Tsuna looked calmer and more mature. It almost made Harry blush. Almost. "Whoa, Tsuna, you look cool."

"This," said Tsuna in a calm voice very different from his normal one, "is called Hyper Dying Will Mode. It's the form I take when I'm fighting or training."

"That's awesome. Say, do you think you can get this potato down Malfoy's throat?" Harry pulled the potato out and held up to Yamamoto's eyes. "Just launch it at him. Throw it like a – um—oh! I know! Throw it like a—"

Gokudera jumped up. "Wait, don't say—"

"—baseball! And he's the umpire!"

Like a switch had been flipped, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the potato from the young Potter and threw it in the blonde's direction. For all his speed, Draco couldn't dodge the speeding vegetable as it shot straight into his open mouth. He gagged as it launched itself in his throat. Yamamoto, realizing his mistake ran over and Heimlich Manuevered it out of him and he coughed it onto the floor. Draco fell on his knees, still coughing. Harry was laughing maniacally and Gokudera threw a weird admiring look his way. Tsuna gazed at the ponytailed young teen and Harry was silenced on the spot.

Ever-smirking-Reborn set obsidian eyes on Harry. "Good use of resources. That was smart." He looked at Draco. "I hope you know that you will have to pay for this carpet if you yak anything up on it." Draco immediately stopped coughing and stood up straight, looking with puppy eyes at Harry. His throat was swollen closed due to near suffocation and allergic reaction. Harry paid no attention and he held no sympathy whatsoever. There was a banging on the mansion front doors as well as a muffled yelling.

"Harry! Rin! We're here to save you from the kidnappers!"

"Bunny Kick!" The doors were kicked open and off of their hinges. Eight people rushed in. Well actually, four people (two blondes and two redheads) rushed in. Three others (three ravens and one brunette) walked in calmly. Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya, Riddle and Haruhi entered the Vongola Mansion. Haruhi was wearing actual girl clothes with pins in her hair. She had a horrified look on her face when she saw what the oldest (and smallest) host had done to the doors. She facepalmed while Kyoya took note in his black notebook.

"HARRY! RIN!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny ran up to the cousins and glomped them. Harry fell backwards.

"Tamaki, Hunny-sempai! Get off me!" He sat up and looked at the two teary blondes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan told us that you guys got kidnapped by a boy," said Hunny. Tamaki noticed Tsuna. He pointed at the offending teen.

"Mother! Is that the one who viciously stole our sons?" He hugged Harry close and leaned away from Tsuna.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, "I told you that Harry and Rin were not kidnapped. The twins were merely depressed that their toy was taken away." The Cool Type looked at the room of occupants. "You've caused a scene."

Tom looked warily at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry. I did try to stop them. I knew that C4 Potter hadn't really gone and gotten himself kidnapped. Well, okay, maybe you could've-" Harry shot him an offended look "—But not when Rin's with you."

Gokudera scowled at them all and once again jumped in position in front of Tsuna. "Who are you bastards and why are you busting into the Tenth's house?"

Hunny looked at Gokudera, then Tsuna, then the person behind them who was laughing.

"Take-chan!"

Yamamoto smiled good-naturedly. "Nice to see you again, kid!"

"Tama-chan, if Ry-chan and Rin-chan are with Take-chan, then it's okay!" He let go of Harry (who he'd been unknowingly squeezing the life out of) and ran back to Mori.

Dino, who hadn't spoken at all, surprisingly, stared at the eccentric blonde that was still clamped to The-Boy-Who-Abuses-Explosives.

"Tamaki? Rene Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked at the speaker for a few seconds before glomping the Bronco.

"Dino! What are you doing in Japan! I thought you had business back in Italy!"

"Um, it's a long story."

Okay, by now, things are pretty messed up. Everything is smushed together like wet paper towels on the ceiling of the boys' bathroom at middle school (not relevant in any way, shape, or form). Let's calm it down. An ear-shattering whistle sounded off and just about everyone (with an exception of Reborn, Hibari, and Kyoya—even Mori winced) clapped their hands over their ears.

Tom, the owner of said shrill whistle clapped his hands, an irritation mark clear on his temple.

"Okay. Now that I've got everyone's attention, can someone please tell me what's going on here? You look to be in charge here." He directed that last statement at Reborn. The man looked on, amused.

"Harry, Rin, and Malfoy were invited here for confidential circumstances. Dino, introduce your cousin."

Dino, who had at least gotten Tamaki at arm's length, took up the story.

"This is my cousin, Tamaki."

"Tamaki Suoh." Reborn fiddled with Leon (A/N: Thought I forgot about him, didn't you?) "Hibari, you know someone here, too, don't you?"

Hibari 'Hn-ed' at the comment. "Kyoya."

Kyoya (Ootori, that is) nodded at the Cloud Guardian. "Brother. Long time, no see."

Harry and Tsuna (who had gone back to normal) gaped at the prefect and second year. Reborn merely looked amused. His gaze slid to the tall black haired teen near the door (no, not Yamamoto). Mori had his own set of grey eyes on the Hitman, seemingly realizing that he was some sort of threat.

"Yamamoto."

The Rain Guardian looked over at Reborn and grinned. "What's up?"

"You've met your look-alike, no?"

Yamamoto looked at Mori. "Oh, hey! You're that Takashi guy, right?"

Mori nodded and tensed up. According to his unnaturally strong sixth sense, the Hosts and Riddle were the only ones that weren't carrying weapons. He also knew that the man in the fedora could tell exactly what he was thinking. (A/N: Take that, Mori-haters! I MORI, WHOOOOOOOO—Ahem, urm, sorry) Reborn did a mental scan of Mori's potential abilities and filed them away under Mafioso candidates. He started sizing the Hosts up. Hunny went in the same area as Mori in the physical potential department. Kyoya would be excellent for Intelligence with his pinpoint accuracy and habit of keeping files on anyone who would interact with him in any way, shape or form.

Those three would do him fine, but about the twins, the blonde, and the brunette, he didn't see much.

"You."

Everyone looked around to see who the ex-Arcobaleno was talking to. He had his eyes fixed on the scarlet eyed teen with the ponytail similar to Harry's. Riddle raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Reborn said nothing. He stroked Leon and watched as the chameleon turned into a gun. He pointed it at Riddle. Tsuna started panicking.

"R-Reborn! Wait, what are you doing?" He ran toward his tutor. "WAIT A SEC—"

_**BAM!**_

Everyone went silent. Tsuna was halfway across the room, frozen in mid-stride, face frozen in horror. The entire room was filled with gasps. Rin had finally decided to show some emotion and had stood up very cautiously. Hunny had run over to Mori and buried his face in his shirt. Mori looked pale as did Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Harry.

"Really? Getting hit on is one thing, but this is ridiculous."

"Riddle!"

Riddle stood in the exact same spot, hand out and clenched in a fist. He threw a dirty look at Reborn before accepting the hug that Harry had placed around his waist. Draco was noticeably pissed off. Riddle tossed the bullet that he'd caught back at the Hitman.

"Testing me perhaps?" His eyes glittered. "You're an observant man."

"As are you." A smirk. "Tsuna. We have new recruits. Red-eyes, Takashi, Hunny, and Kyoya." He listed the names as he'd heard them.

Tsuna jolted. "No, Reborn! No more people into the Mafia!"

"Vongola Ninth's number one Hitman, right?"

Gokudera gaped at him. "You know the Ninth?"

"Yeah. I'm an independent member of the Varia."

"Seriously?" That was Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Dino, and Ryohei.

"Yeah." Riddle chuckled. "I know Xanxus hates me, so I'm not surprised he never mentioned me. I'm the Varia's Moon Flame user." He showed them his ring.

Tamaki jumped up.

"What's with all this talk about the Mafia? Why'd you shoot Riddle-sempai?"

"Tamaki, calm down," said Dino. "We'll explain everything—"

"Takeshi." Yamamoto turned to look at Mori. Hunny was still pressed up against his frame, one honey-colored eye peeking out at Riddle. Though he was dense, Yamamoto could tell that Mori was really tense.

"Don't worry, Takashi, it's not bad. I'm sure you don't have to join if you don't want to. Right, kid?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Your decision."

"How come we didn't get a decision?" yelled Harry.

"You did. You agreed."

Harry looked up at Riddled, then back at Gokudera. "Well, I thought it'd be interesting," he mumbled.

"What say you, Kyoya?"

Harry glanced over at the youngest Ootori. Kyoya was deep in thought, he could tell. Just what was he thinking about? Reborn stood up.

"Well, maybe I should make this easier. You may think that the Mafia is all about crime, drugs, guns, and bloodshed, right?"

The Hosts nodded.

"Well, most are."

The Mafioso sweatdropped. Where was the Hitman going with this?

"The Vongola Family is the most powerful Mafia family in Italy. Originally, it was a group of individuals led by Vongola Primo: Giotto Vongola, the Sky. His group consisted of his Storm Guardian and best friend G, his Rain Guardian Ugetsu Asari, his Sun Guardian Knuckle, his Cloud Guardian Alaude, his Lightening Guardian Lampo, and his Mist Guardian Daemon Spade. Sometime later, he found himself a Snow Guardian Alessandro and a Moon Guardian Rune Asakari. They were the first generation Vongola Guardians. They were a team of vigilantes whose sole purpose was to protect people who weren't protected by law. Primo was a like a saint. But, he was forced to step down and hand over the organization to Ricardo, who became known later as Vongola Secondo. This was when the vigilante group started to evolve into a Mafia family.

"For nine generations, there have been mostly Mafia-related things going on with the Vongola, including fighting rival families, adding new families, and creating special assassination squadrons like the Varia." Reborn nodded at Riddle. "Vongola the Ninth has now handed down the title of Mafia boss to Sawada Tsunayoshi." He gestured to Tsuna. "I was sent to train Tsuna to become Vongola the Tenth. Funny thing is, Tsuna is directly related to Primo. There's an absolute resemblance as any Guardian here could tell you. Tsuna as the Sky and pretty much no good at anything. He used to be called No-Good Tsuna and Useless Tsuna. However, he has succeeded in gathering a good Family. Tsuna could be called too caring for his own good, but that helped him get where he is today. Gokudera Hayato is the Storm Guardian and Tsuna's right-hand man. He's also known as Hurricane Bomb or Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He is a genius and also hot-head and short-tempered. He has respect for few people, including Tsuna, whom he worships, and myself He hates Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi is the Rain Guardian, Sword Emperor, a title which he inherited from Superbi Squalo, and Tsuna's first and best friend." Gokudera seethed at that, but didn't interrupt. "He's a kendo and Shigure Souen sword style user. He's also baseball fanatic. He's a bit dense and always cheerful." Yamamoto chuckled and waved. "Sasagawa Ryohei is the Sun Guardian. He's terribly eccentric and never knows when to back down. He's a skilled boxer and his motto is 'EXTREME'."

"EXTREMELY TRUE," yelled Ryohei.

"Lambo Bovino is the Lightning Guardian and nothing short of a coward. He does, however, posses the ability to absorb lightning and has a number of things hidden in his afro." Lambo jumped up and laughed. "Hibari Kyoya is the Cloud Guardian and the head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Middle. He's a tonfa user and he hates crowding with anyone he considers a herbivore, which is pretty much the entire world aside from himself and me. He takes pride in his school and if there's anyone who shows any sign of disrespect for it or him, he'll bite them to death." Hibari glared at Reborn. "Chrome Dokuro is the Mist Guardian, but, she harbors the spirit of Rokudo Mukuro, a master illusionist. Chrome is quiet and kind, unlike her co- Mist Guardian Mukuro, who hates the Mafia, is spiteful and creepy, and is currently locked up in a facility called Vendicare. He also wants to take control of Tsuna's body so he can destroy the Mafia." Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' evilly.

"Well, I know that Tsuna doesn't want to be a boss, so he plans to try to return the Vongola to what it was when Primo was in charge. For that, he needs assistance. Harry has agreed to be our Moon Guardian if he can pass an evaluation. Rin has also agreed to be our Snow Guardian. Dino Cavallone is the boss of the Cavallone Family and a whip user. Like Tsuna, he used to be my student and he didn't want anything to do with the Mafia, either. He's dead clumsy when his subordinates aren't around and treats Tsuna as his little brother. Are there any questions?"

The entire room was still staring at him. Haruhi raised her hand.

Reborn nodded her way.

"What's required to be a part of the Von-go-la?" She tested out the word. Tamaki and the twins gaped at her. "Well, if this generation is set on returning to a vigilante group, then it can't be so bad."

"What," said Tamaki hoarsely. "Haruhi, you can't be serious. You want to consider joining the Mafia?"

Haruhi looked up at him. "I-I don't know."

"No way." Tamaki shook his head vehemently. "No, you can't." He pointed at Reborn. "I don't care what you say! Mafia is Mafia and no one should have to endure such pain, bloodshed, and violence!" The blonde was shaking, his usual cheerful face full of rage. He ran and stood in front of Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can't."

"I'd advise against it," said Tsuna. "E-even though I want to change the Vongola, there will be a lot of trials and tribulations that go on from here. I don't want anyone to get hurt that doesn't have to. You guys shouldn't get involved."

"Of course," said Reborn, "when you leave, you can't tell anyone. Or else."

"Are you threatening us," asked Hikaru angrily.

"Yes."

Everyone else sweatdropped. Hunny walked slowly back to Harry. "Ry-chan, do you really want to do this?"

All eyes on Harry.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai. I was skeptical at first, but I want to help Tsuna achieve his goal. Besides, it's not like I haven't been involved in dangerous things before. This isn't a normal Mafia."

"Yeah," Yamamoto laughed. "If Tsuna says that we can all get along, then we can."

"As much as I hate to agree with the baseball-idiot, he's right. Tenth wants harmony."

"I want to help to the EXTREME!"

"Lambo-san will get free candy if people are more nice."

"Kufufufufu."

"Hmph."

Rin looked over at the former prefect. "Why did you join the Vongola?"

Riddle shoved his hands in his pockets. "I heard that it could make me stronger. I like being strong and the Vongola is what I chose. Why did you agree to Reborn's terms?"

Rin smiled and un-Rin-like smile. "Because Harry wanted me to. Also, I respect Reborn. I like his way of thinking."

"Figures," said Harry.

Hunny turned to the Vongolas and Dino. They were all sporting some sort of injury, he could tell. Though they smiled about it, they must've hurt. Was this what it was like to fight for what you believed in? To fight to protect? It made him wonder what Harry meant about having faced this kind of thing before. It also made him wonder if he could do the same. He looked at Mori, his honey-colored eyes wide.

"Takashi."

"I'll think about it."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "No! You guys can't! It's too dangerous! You'll get—you'll get—"

"Please, you don't have to do this," said Tsuna. "None of you. I-If you really want to, th-then I can't stop you, but what we're doing _is_ dangerous."

"I still want to do it," said Harry. "I want to help." He turned to Reborn. "What's my evaluation?"

The Hitman smirked.

*****Hum-de-dum K.D. Ownz all*****

To put it bluntly, Harry hated Reborn's guts. He wished the fedora-sporting Hitman would do the world a favor and shoot himself with that gun of his. He even went as far as telling Reborn that and narrowly dodged a barrage of bullets aimed at his head while Tsuna was passed out on the ground and the majority of the Vongola family gaped at him stupidly.

_Note to self_, he thought, gritting his teeth, _keep hopes of Reborn's death to a minimum._

Not that it'd actually help, since Reborn could read minds and Harry still found himself at the receiving end of a loaded gun most of the time. In fact, he seemed to be shot at by Reborn more than Tsuna, and _that _was saying something. According the ex-Arcobaleno, Harry's evaluation would take place at on the following Saturday at the Vongola mansion. The goal was simple: get the Sword and return it to the base without letting Mukuro or Draco catch him. At least, it sounded simple at first. When Tsuna heard this, he almost passed out again and Gokudera had taken the time to explain to Harry (while fanning his Tenth) that Mukuro was the world's Master Illusionist and that there was no way Harry would come out of the experience sane (even though Harry had told them numerous times that he never had been). It was also noted that Draco was a multi-talented person who seem to have a radar in his head that could tell him where Harry was at all times. He called it "Lover's Intuition". Harry said that Draco just stalked him enough to be able to foresee Harry's movements. Whatever the case, the green-eyed boy was practically screwed and the only thing that Harry could shine hope at was the fact that Reborn said he could choose one Guardian to take with him.

However, this proved to be taboo because he had about four that were willing to (excluding Hibari, Tsuna (because Reborn wouldn't allow it), and Mukuro (duh)) and Gokudera only wanted to blow up Mukuro, which would defeat the purpose of trying to avoid him, so that was a no-no. Ryohei, seemed like a good choice at first, but it would be hard to sneak past Draco and Mukuro with all the noise. Harry immediately refused Lambo's help for various reasons.

1. Lambo, regardless of being a Guardian, was still a child and Harry didn't want him to get hurt.

2. He was a crybaby, which always brought about lightning, which meant bad news for Harry.

3. He'd try to bomb everything and eventually end up using the Ten-Year-Bazooka.

4. He was plain annoying.

Given those reasons, Lambo was not a candidate. That left the smiling swordsman Yamamoto. Harry knew he was dense, but Yamamoto seemed like the best choice out of the four. He could be quiet if needed, he had great skills, he had no grudge that would steer him wrong, and he wasn't annoying to anyone but Gokudera. So in the end, that was who Harry chose. Lambo cried about it until Mama made him a snack and ushered him into the kitchen. Gokudera sulked over his wounded pride. Ryohei offered to have a boxing match with Yamamoto to see who went. Yamamoto just laughed, refused the match, and told Harry that the evaluation would probably be fun. Tsuna agreed that Yamamoto would be the best choice and Reborn just smirked and tilted the fedora so that it covered his eyes.

Dino didn't really mind not being in the picking, and was too busy spending time at the Suoh's second mansion(1) trying to calm Tamaki down. Really, Harry knew that Kasanoda was part of the Yakuza, so he was confused as to why Tamaki hated the idea of the mafia so much when Kasanoda was around Haruhi a lot. Kasanoda had been able to keep his mafia life and school life separate, so Harry figured that it wasn't going to be hard. However, when he got to the Host Club the next day, the atmosphere was anything but pleasant. Kyoya was being his normal self, writing in his notebook and not saying much, but the glance he sent Harry's way said everything he was thinking. Hunny and Mori seemed to be holding a conversation using only eye contact. Tamaki and the twins were huddled together in the Corner of Woe™, growing mushrooms while sending meaningful glances back at Haruhi (was this really out of the norm?), who was the only person the greet Harry and Rin when they appeared.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on?"

"They're still going on about that Mafia thing." She sighed. "I don't see the big deal. Tamaki wasn't going crazy when you and Rin wanted to sign up, but, when I want to, the whole thing hits the fan."

"He's just worried," said Harry. "He's obviously in love with you and—you had no idea, did you?" He gaped at her. "And I thought I was dense."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "What? You're joking, aren't you? He's seriously overprotective, that's all."

It took everything in their power for the cousins not to facepalm.

"The point is," said Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose, "he cares about you a lot more than he cares about us. He's worried about your safety."

"Well, I appreciate it, but this is something I want to try." Haruhi turned and glared at the three mushroom growers.

"This is the Mafia," Rin informed her. "You don't _try _it. You _live _it. I'm not siding with Tamaki-sempai, but I'm not encouraging you either." He turned and walked to his designated table. "Your decision."

She had no time to respond; the doors opened and the guests flooded in. Everyone jumped into position (they were all dressed as butlers) and pretended that the weird moment hadn't happened. Not long into the ministrations, was there a knock at the door. Haruhi, being the closest to it because she was going around with the tea tray, opened it and let whoever it was peek inside. Three girls entered the room. The first was someone Harry recognized right off the bat.

"Hi, Chrome," he called.

She waved at him shyly. The second was a cute girl with short, light-brown hair and golden eyes. She smiled kindly at the entire room. The third was a girl, slightly taller than the second, with black hair in a ponytail and chocolate-brown eyes. She looked giddy and hyper. Tamaki leaped into action, swaggering to the door in a "princely" manner.

"Welcome, my beautiful roses, to the Host Club! How may we be of assistance to three lovely princesses such as yourselves?"

The second girl bowed politely. "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. This," she gestured at the ponytailed girl, "is Miura Haru, and this," she gestured to Chrome, "is Dokuro Chrome."

Apparently, Tamaki didn't recognize Chrome.

"We came because our friend recommended we visited the Host Club. He said it housed a king."

Harry laughed as Tamaki's eyes sparkled.

"This friend of yours is a very intelligent person indeed! A king, a king! Did you hear, Haruhi?"

Haruhi moved on to her own table, leaving the blonde to his own devices. He pouted for all of two seconds before turning his attention back to the three girls. Haru scanned the room before spotting Harry and squealing loudly and pointing.

"Kyoko! Haru sees the boy that Tsuna-san was talking about!"

Chrome nodded and Kyoko asked, "You're Potter-san?"

Harry grinned. "Yup! If you want to talk, I'll be glad to help! I've heard a lot about you guys from Tsuna. No charge since it's their first time, right, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Correct," said Kyoya, already recording their names. He looked up at the freshman. "Continue as you please."

"Alright! You're the best, sempai!"

Kyoya turned around and walked away, but not before a small and barely noticeable shade of pink tinged his pale cheeks.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Chapter Five is done! I AM EPIC! I know it's late, but I've been working on school and thinking about other fanfictions that I can do. Sorry for that, but I really wanted to see how you guys would react to a late one. I won't scare you like that ever again. Probably. In the next chapter, the Moon Guardian's Evaluation begins! I hope you tune in! Ciao for now!**

**SNEEK PEEK:  
><strong>

"_This is a good luck charm. Even if Tamaki doesn't like the idea, he wishes you luck."_

"_Takashi's made his decision…"_

"_YAMAMOTO!"_

**Hahaha! You all officially hate the suspense. Peace out, SUCKAHS!**


End file.
